Moran la Fay at Hogwarts
by Avalockheart
Summary: This story takes place in modern day Hogwarts starting in 2010. Different characters since the war took place in the 90s. This story focuses around the childhood friends Moran la Fay (pure blood witch) and Anne Smith (muggle born witch) as they attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.


Author note: I just started this, let me know what I should do with the rest of it.

First Year

As she stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express, Morgan the words her mother has spoken to her continued to ring in her head. "Hogwarts will be your home for now on."  
"Morgan.." she turned to look and her friend Anne, who had been texting on her Cell phone.  
"Sorry, what did you say?"  
"The trolly is here." Morgan looked at the woman pushing the trolly.  
"Oh yes, I will take Crystallised Pineapple, and Peppermint Toad please."  
"Alright then," the one retreated the treats for her, "And for you dear?" she looked at Anne who stared confused at the candies.  
"What, what should I get?"  
"Well we have: Eyeball Bonanza, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Blood-Flavoured Lollipop, Chocolate Frogs, Honeydukes Dark Chocolate and salt Water Taffy…"  
"Ill take the Chocolate and Beans please." The women gave her the goodies and continued down the train with the trolly. "Most of those candies sound disgusting." Morgan giggled  
"Your just not used to it." She took a bite of the Peppermint Toad, Anne paused and stared at her.  
"Thats not a real toad is it."  
"No.." Morgan giggled and watched as Anne tried one of the beans. Her face scrunching up in disgust, forcing her to open the window and spit it out.  
"ew ew ew…"her tong hung out of her mouth, "That tasted like vomit." Morgan erupted in laughter.  
"I thought you knew that they were every flavour." Anne bit down on her chocolate instead trying to get the taste out of her mouth, pouting at her giddy friend. her phone buzzed and looked at it.  
"mom wants to know if we are there yet. Ill just tell her 'no'." she texted on her phone.  
"Anne.. you know you probably cant use your phone at school."  
"Well how else are am I suppose to talk to my parents? Wizards don't have phones?"  
"Not really, we don't rely on technology. You can call your parents when we have free time, but the teachers and other students may take it away from you. Just use my owl Jerome, he will deliver the letters."  
"Oh So thats why you have him. What about Isis?" Morgan's cat starred down at them from the lounge rack. her yellow eyes glowing against her black fur.  
"My grandmother gave her to me, but I do like her company." Anne jumped up and down.  
"Morgan, morgan, look look I think we are here."

After putting on their robes, the two girls and Isis got off the train, the giant grounds keeper Rubeus Hagrid carried a lantern shouting "First years with me! Leave your things the elves will get them." Isis let out a mew, indicating that she would leave them to follow the luggage carts. As the first year students gathered around Hagrid, "All right this way to the docks." they followed the lit trail and to a boat house.  
"Hang on I want to call my parents." Anne pulled the phone from her pocket, but it wouldn't work. "Thats weird…my dad just got me this phone…"  
"There is a magic barrier around the school," Morgan whispered, "So it wont work."  
"So am I suppose to use owls from now on?" A couple girls snickered and murmured to each other, after looking at the phone.  
"Yes.. and you should really put that away." They got on the boat and made the traditional first year trip across the black lake. The deputy Headmistress and the new Head of Hufflepuff, Edessa Skanderberg, stood waiting for them. She smiled, "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you enter the great hall for the start-of-term feast, we will begin the sorting process that will place you into one of the four houses; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Sytherin or Gryffindor. Now come along and we will being the processes."  
"Morgan," Anne whispered, "are we going to get separated?"  
"I…" the thought had not occurred to her, she felt Anne take hold of her hand. "I don't think they would dare separate a pair like us." Anne smiled at her. The entered the grand hall and Anne ogled at the image of the night sky and floating candles.  
Professor Skanderberg held up a scroll, "When you hear your name please come forward to be sorted." She began reading the names alphabetically.  
"What if we are separated?" Anne was getting nervous, "I can't do this magic thing like you can."  
"Annebell Jones." She looked an Morgan, as she sat on the stool the hat began to talk causing her to jump in surprised.  
"Interesting this one," the hat spoke inside her head.  
"I am?"  
"Very, you are so unsure of yourself, so maybe not the main houses. You are a little ambitious, but fall short of what is important. And this worry, you know what might happen, but your not to afraid. Ahhh I know what house you belong in…." "Gryffindor!" it shouted causing a roar of applause from the table. She got off the see and sat down at the table. Morgan now had to wait her turn, several other students were ahead of her.  
"Morgan La Fay," mummers from the crowd caused her to feel uneasy. She sat on the stool and looked at Anne's hopeful and worried expression.  
"I haven't seen anyone from your family in quite a while."  
"I am the first one born here in a while."  
"Almost all your ancestors were ambitious and ended up in Ravenclaw. You would do good there, you have ambition."  
"No."  
"No, are you sure? Like Mordred would you prefer Slyther…"  
"No thank you."  
"Hmm… I see you don't want to be associated with the deeds of your family's past, is it because of your friend I sorted. She wasn't confident enough either."  
"Please don't separate us, she needs me."  
"Are you sure it is her that need you."  
"We need each other."  
"Are you sure you dont want to be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin?"  
"Very sure."  
"Very well…" "Gryffindor!" it shouted, and another roar of applause. Anne hugged her before she could sit down.


End file.
